What If?
by Edna Mayor
Summary: What if Marlena never slept with Roman while they were being held captive by Stefano? What would her life be like with John?
1. Faithful

Chapter 1: **Faithful**

I only some of the furture characters all the others belong to NBC

While Roman and I were held captive by Stefano Roman became deathly ill we both thought he was going to die. During this time, John and Kate were back home in Salem believing we were both dead. Roman asked a favor of me on his death just before we escaped. Roman wanted me to make to love to him one last time before he died. Being so in love with John, I just couldn't bring myself to grant his request. He understood how I felt. We knew our loved ones were still alive and therefore we would be betraying them.

We finally made our escape and found a plane that would take us back to Salem and our families. I know that I made the right decision standing here in airport with John in my arms. I would have never been able to live with myself or even look at John knowing how I betrayed him.


	2. Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

I am so happy to be back home with my beloved John, sweet Belle, darling Brady, and of course my precious Sami. I never thought I would ever see my family again.

I have been home for about 3 months now and John and I have been inseparable and unable to keep our hands off each other. I was so lonely without him and he told me that he so miserable without me.

I have been feeling ill for the last month. I have made an appointment to see my doctor. I fear that I have developed the same illness that nearly killed Roman.

My doctor told me that I do not have the illness that almost killed Roman.


	3. Unexpected News

Chapter 3: Unexpected News

How am I ever going to tell John?

We never planned on something like this to happen. After Belle was born and John and I were finally able to be together we just never talked about something like this.

John is home and the time has come for me to tell him.

"Doc, Where are you?"

"Up here My Love"

"What is going on up here, Baby?"

"You and I need to talk"

"What's wrong, Doc?"

"John, we need to move to a bigger place"

"Why?" My sweet John looks at me so confused.

"Because….we….are…going…to…have…another…baby"

John just sat there staring at me for the longest time.

Finally, John looked up at me with the same big smile he had when he learned that Belle was really his baby.


	4. Bliss

Chapter 4: Bliss

Now that John and I are getting used to the idea of having another baby, we couldn't be happier. Our sweet Belle is so excited about being a big sister.

Today we find out if we are going to have a boy or a girl.

We thought the biggest news at this time in our lives was just having the chance to be parents again…but we were wrong.

During the appointment we learned that we not just having 1 new miracle but 3. We are having 2 girls and 1 boy.

But as long as they are healthy we don't care how many we have or whether they are boys or girls.


	5. Starting Over

Chapter 5: Starting Over

The closer I am to having these babies, the more restless John is has gotten. He is so happy that he is able to be here with me this time, especially since he was unable to be there with Belle.

Since our escape, Roman and I have kept our distance from each other, which can be difficult living in a small town. Sometimes I think that if I had granted his request that these might be his babies instead of John's, (which makes me realize that I did indeed make the right decision).

Nobody has from Stefano or his goons since I came back. Maybe now John and I can live in peace.

We will be moving into our new home 3 weeks before the babies are due.


	6. 3 New Angels

Chapter 6: 3 New Angels

We have barely been living in the new house 2 weeks before we welcomed our 3 new angels.

We named our son Joshua Wade. We named our first daughter Sarah Elizabeth and their sister Rose Marie.

John is just thrilled to have new additions to his last name. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him.

Our children are just as thrilled we are that the babies are here.

It is like John and I have a new chance at happiness. He and our children are my life.


	7. Moving On

Chapter 7: Moving On

Belle is out sailing the world with her husband Shawn (Bo and Hope's son) and their little girl Claire.

Sami is happily married to a wonderful man named Rafe and together they are raising her son Will and their children Allie and Johnny (their first set of twins) and Sydney (Sydney had a twin but Grace died when they were only a couple of months old).

Brady is now the head of Basic Black (the company that he started with John and Belle).

Eric is still living in Colorado only now he is not alone. He has found a new love. Her name is Lorrie. They were married last spring. Now they have twin girls, which they have named Loretta Faith and Reba June.

Since it seems like our 4 oldest children don't need us as much anymore, John and I are thinking about packing up our 3 youngest children and move to Alice Island ( just in case Stefano is still out there).

When the time comes for the babies to start school and Stefano still has not come back then we will move back to Salem. John and will do anything to keep that monster away from the kids and prevent him from hurting them and us ever again.


	8. A heartbreaking Decision

Chapter 8: A heart Breaking Decision

After months of contemplating our choices John and I have made one of the biggest decisions of our lives.

We are leaving Salem at least until we know for sure that Stefano or any member of his family that could pose a threat to John, myself, or our children are gone for good.

The only left to do is now is tell our friends and family about our decision.

I just hope they understand why we have made this decision.

We will be back as soon as Stefano is defiantly dead.

And we promised to keep in touch with everyone and we will be back every now and then to visit.

This is just breaking our hearts.


	9. The Sad Goodbye

Chapter 9: A Sad Goodbye

Today is the day we have been dreading. We are going to be saying goodbye to all our friends and family in just a few short hours.

Everyone is as upset as we thought they would be but at the same time they understand why we have to go. They all know what Stefano has done to me and John over the years. This is the only way we can be sure our family is safe.

They all know that we will be back and hopefully it will be soon.

Bo, Roman and Abe will let us know when it is safe for us to come home.

We also promised the children that anytime they want to visit us John will send his plane to get them.


	10. Happily Ever After

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

It has been 6 months since John, I, and the babies have left Salem.

And we have just gotten word that Stefano is finally dead (Bo, Roman, and Abe shot and killed him when he tried to kidnap Sydney).

Now we are packing up everything we have brought with us to the island and are getting ready to return home.

We are on the plane, the little ones are sleeping in their bassinets and I am in John's arms again while we are relaxing on the sofa. This is not the first time that John has held me in his arms while we are on his plane.

There is just something about this plane that makes John want to hold me (more than usual).

We are home now and we have vowed never to leave Salem ever again.

Now that Stefano is gone John and I can finally have the happily ever after we have waited years for.


End file.
